Standing
by Jiade-103
Summary: "Honey, just beacuse you're standing doesn't mean you're up." - DL - at what point are you actually 'up? Is it when you're successful? Or is it when you realize who you are? or is is when you finally accept the things you've been fighting all along? .
1. Used to

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101**

**Hey guys, Jiade-103 here. First off I got to thank all of you readers and reviewers for sticking with me. I know I wrote a lot last night. **** . And I know they're all one-shots, very unlike me. But they are the easiest to write right now. This one will **_**not**_** be a one shot but I'm a TERRIBLE updater, so… hound me as much as possible please ****. I'll be writing one-shots in between as to help re-populate DL again. Hopefully it'll catch and there will be some really great ones up soon. **** . Love you all! Long live DL!**

Chapter One: You're not up.

Dana walked into the club with a confident smile on. This was the newest, hottest club in L.A. she'd always wanted to come here but never had the chance, or the I.D. now she was 19 old enough to get in and she wasn't wasting a single second. She made her way through to the dance floor and started to wind it up. She didn't care that she went alone and didn't have anyone to dance with, people in the club didn't seem to care who they were dancing with. Her smile widened. Totally awesome.

She felt a hand wrap around her waist and at first she didn't mind, hey… it was just a hand. But then that 'just a hand' started to make it's way down her jeaned thigh and the other hand was caressing her mid drift.

"Hey," she said, "Stop." The hands kept going. She turned around to look at the person and gasped. But even though her eyes focused on the person his hands didn't stop and she found herself telling him that if he didn't stop then she was going to punch him. He didn't stop.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" He whispered, "that's why you came here after all. Everyone knows this is my favorite spot."

"Look jackass, I came here because I wanted to check the place out, if I had known an asshole like you would be here I would have chosen a different club."

His hands kept roaming none the less. She felt her arm pull back and felt it collide with his cheek. She felt his hands retract and watched as he fell to the floor in a heap. She pulled her black one sleeve shirt back down and glared at him.

He looked up at her as if she was an alien, and even though he was intoxicated he managed to not slur his words.

"Well aren't you going to help me up?" He asked. She scoffed at him as multiple girls crowded around him in a heap asking if he was okay and if he needed help getting up, or anything at all.

"Well I would, but these girls seem to have you covered." Dana smirked, walking away. The guy stood up cussing out the girls trying desperately to help him. (even though he really did need it).

"Alright, I'm up. You going to knock me back down?" He asked. He stared right at her. Dana flipped her hair and smiled in amusement at him.

"Honey, just because you're standing doesn't mean you're up." She replied and without another glance she walked out of the club.

-DL-

"I'm telling you man, she hit me for no reason at all." Logan said to his best friend in the industry.

"I doubt that man," Jason said, "She obviously hit you for a good reason, other wise she wouldn't have hit you."

"I'm telling you! She just up and hit me." He complained, "Plus when I asked her if she was going to knock me down again… you know what she said to me?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "you already told me, like a million times."

"She said 'honey, just because your standing doesn't mean you're up.'! Seriously! What a tramp." Logan said in aggravation. He looked up from under his hat and shades to see a beautifully tanned body emerging from the ocean in a black one piece bathing suit that had both sides cut out and showed her beautiful curves, but hid her belly button. His eyes widened under the sunglasses.

"Oh. My. God! That's her!" He pointed her out to his friend. Jason pulled down his shades in wonderment.

"She's a _babe_!" He said excitedly, "she can punch me anytime she wants, just as long as she's touching me."

"Earth to Jason, she humiliated your best friend." Logan waved his hand in front of the blonde haired boy beside him, and got… nothing. He watched in bewilderment as Jason got up and started walking towards the brown haired babe.

"Traitor." He mumbled under his breath.

-DL-

"Excuse me." Jason called out to the girl. She turned around and looked at him, and smiled.

"Yes?" She asked while slipping on a pair of daisy dukes.

"Hi." He said lamely. She laughed.

"Hi." She replied, still smiling.

"You punched my friend in the club last night." He blurted, her face fell instantly.

"He's such a dog." She said finally, "I told him to take his hands off of me, and he didn't. I warned him…"

"Looks like he missed out on a few key points." He said.

"Let me guess, he told you that I hit him for no reason at all." She guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He laughed. Dana looked towards the spot where she knew the club fiend would be sitting, she saw him staring at her. She looked sadly at Jason.

"I used to know him." She replied. "a long time ago."

-J103-

**Hello again, well I'll be putting a one-shot up again soon. This is chapter one of a new story. Sorry all my usual readers… I'm a terrible updater.. uhg. Lol. Bug me lots! Don't forget! Lots and Lots!**

**Enjoy! . Long Live DL! Join the fight!**


	2. Mask

Recap: _"Looks like he missed out on a few key points." He said. _

_ "Let me guess, he told you that I hit him for no reason at all." She guessed._

_ "Yeah, how'd you know?" He laughed. Dana looked towards the spot where she knew the club fiend would be sitting, she saw him staring at her. She looked sadly at Jason._

_ "I used to know him." She replied. "a long time ago." _

Standing

Chapter Two:

Jason made his way back to Logan confused.

"Got shut down?" Logan asked in amusement. If there was one thing more entertaining than watching your friend hit on a girl, it was watching them fail in return.

"Not exactly." Jason replied, "I didn't ask her out." Logan laughed out loud.

"Loser." He said.

"You're the loser, leaving out some parts of your little story… parts like groping her all up on the dance floor and not listening when she said to stop… apparently she warned you that she was going to hit you and you ignored her. Doesn't that make _you_ a loser?" Jason retorted. Logan blushed red.

"What are you listening to her for, she's obviously lying."

"No. I don't think she is." Jason replied. "I think she knows _exactly_ what she's talking about." He said the last part a little quiet, more to himself than to his best friend."

"What are you mumbling about?" Logan asked in annoyance.

"She looked familiar don't you think?" Jason asked Logan slyly. Logan looked at his friend confused and then tried to rack his brain for where he might have seen the girl before. He came up empty.

"Nope." He replied with a shrug.

"Maybe it's just my imagination." Jason covered.

"Probably you are a little crazy in the head." Logan shrugged, laughing at Jason's expression. It was good having a best friend like him, he never left. Always stood right by his side, when he needed him he was there. No matter what kind of stupid things he did or said. Or forgot.

-DL-

Dana looked around the fancy restaurant feeling extremely out of place even in her beautiful white floor length strapless dress. It fit her like a glove and had a sweetheart neckline and trailed beautifully at the back. She felt gorgeous in it, but this place was so exclusive. But her mom had been dying to eat here and had made reservations forever ago so she really had no choice, and to be honest as nervous as she was eating here it really couldn't compare with how dazzled she was by looking like she fit right in. Everyone looked just as dressed up as she did which really helped her confidence. The waiter showed them to their seats and they ordered some appetizers to start off and their drinks. She really wanted to play with her hair and bite her lip like she usually did when she was nervous but her hair was out of her reach in a spectacular up-do and her lips were graced with this luscious red lip stick that she just did not want stuck on her teeth all night long. She resisted the urge to sigh.

"Fancy seeing you here." A voice came from beside her. She turned her head away from her family too come face to face with Jason. Literally. He was kneeling on the floor beside her.

"Same to you." She laughed, "are you stalking me?" She joked.

"Possibly." He winked. She laughed again. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, "perhaps get your mind of the fact that your food isn't here yet?" Dana smiled,

"You may." She stood up and followed him to an area where couples were dancing.

"Just a warning, I'm not very good at this so if I step on your toes, I'm sorry."

Jason smiled at her, "I don't think I'd mind if it was you stepping on my toes." Dana blushed. Okay so he was hitting on her and he barely knew her. But that didn't mean it wasn't extremely cool having a movie star hit on you. Jason was a new movie star, everyone knew who he was. Same as Logan, that's how (or so she assumed) they became friends. But unlike Logan, Jason wasn't some crazy pervert.

"Your favorite person in the world is here also." Jason said in her ear. She blinked startled and her eyes turned in the direction Jason was motioning to. She let out a breath of frustration when she saw Logan sitting calmly in his seat with his date.

"Why is he here?" She asked, "is he trying to kill me?"

"He's here because he's my best friend and was invited." Jason responded, his voice was very calm and content. There wasn't a trace of annoyance or force in it.

"Sorry." She apologized. "It's a reflex." She allowed him to push her around the dance floor until they both felt a tap on their shoulders.

"May I cut in." Logan asked smiling. Jason gave him permission before Dana even had a chance to speak. Logan took Dana in his arms and began dancing just was well as Jason had.

"When did you learn how to dance." She blurted out.

"On a set of a movie, it was mandatory." He responded, "how would you know that I didn't already know how to dance?"

'_because you sucked at spring fling'_ Dana resisted the urge to actually say that and instead shrugged.

"I want to apologize for my previous behavior. I was out of line and drunk and I apologize."

"I already forgave you." She replied easily. And under her breath she added, "I always do."

"Pardon, what was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." She sighed and looked up at him with a smile. "Just don't apologize to me anymore."

"But aren't people supposed to apologize when they make a mistake?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "Don't make any. That way you'll never have to apologize to me again. I don't like hearing those words coming from you." Her eyes started to sting and she quickly excused herself to the ladies room. She stood in front of the mirror cursing herself quietly.

"Stupid." She said, "How could you say that? Do you want him to remember you?" She slapped her cheeks. The truth was she never really expected him to forget her.

"I'm such an idiot. Crying over him again." She looked up at herself and tried to smile. It didn't work. So she stuck herself with her usual 'Danger Cruz' I-don't-care-what-you-think stare. It worked out perfectly, as if it was a mask fit and ready for her whenever she needed it. Probably because it was her alternate ego, her escape from reality was right behind that mask.

She exited the bathroom and sat down at her table her appetizers were there and she silenced her too loud mind by eating her food and engaging in conversation with her family. She refused to look at Logan's table again.

-DL-

Logan stood in front of Dana alone, he handed her a piece of paper and pen.

"You number." He said, "I want to make up for he club incident."

"You really don't have to." She said. "Really." She meant it.

"I wont feel alright until I do." He replied. "I'm not entirely sure why, but until I make up for it I wont be able to let it go."

Dana really wanted to say no but she found herself nodding and giving him her cell phone number before turning around and hiding behind her mask again as she walked towards her car.

What the hell have I gotten myself into.

-J103-

Hey, so I'll be out of commission on the DL for about a week. Because I REALLY have to update my CCS fanfictions before my fantastic readers forget about me. (eek!) , So um, Long Live DL and write more so I can read them when I get the chance

See you soon, Jiade-103


	3. Kiss me, I mean KILL ME!

_Recap: __"You number." He said, "I want to make up for he club incident."_

_"You really don't have to." She said. "Really." She meant it. _

_"I wont feel alright until I do." He replied. "I'm not entirely sure why, but until I make up for it I wont be able to let it go."_

_Dana really wanted to say no but she found herself nodding and giving him her cell phone number before turning around and hiding behind her mask again as she walked towards her car. _

_What the hell have I gotten myself into._

Standing, Chapter Three:

Dana sat in her room staring at the poster shedding tears she wasn't sure she should be shedding. Her mind was always wondering pointlessly and it was starting to make her crazy. She wanted to tear down the poster and throw it out but she felt that doing that would make her weak, she should just work through this. That's what she kept telling herself. Plus she paid all this money for it and it was so pretty.

She always thought up these scenarios. They would meet and he was fall in love with her, and they'd live happily ever after. But she knew it would never happen. But she kept imagining it. She could almost see him standing in front of her, singing their song in a voice only she knew he had. She looked at the poster straight in the eye.

"I need to stop thinking about you." She said to it, "It's driving me crazy." She ran her fingers across his calm face. "I'm sorry Logan. I have to… stop." She felt her knees buckling, "I miss you so much. But I can't tell you that. You promised to forget me… I never thought it would actually happen. How did you do it? I want to forget you too." She'd known him before he was famous. Before he was all that and more. She knew him first. And yet he still managed to forget her somehow. Somehow…

"I need to stop this obsession." She cried herself to sleep.

-DL-

She heard her cell phone ringing from inside her purse and even though she told her self she wouldn't, she ran to her purse snapping it open and picking up her phone, the callers number was unfamiliar. Her hands shook, she took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello?" She was glad her voice was calmer than she felt inside.

"Hey uh…"

"Dana."

"Yeah, Dana. It's Logan."

"I know." She replied. Of course she knew, she'd know his smooth voice from anywhere.

"Right, well. How about we go see a movie."

"A movie?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"You couldn't think of anything better than that?" She laughed. "How about we check out an amusement park instead?"

"Fine." He said, she could basically hear him pouting. He did always hate not getting things his way.

"What time you going to pick me up?" She asked casually, even though her heart was racing.

"In an hour." He said immediately, "bye." She heard him hang up and laughed, if she couldn't have him remember her, and she still wasn't sure if she wanted him to, then she could at least have fun with him while he thought he owed her something.

An hour later she was hopping into a car with Logan Reese in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey Logan, how did you know where I lived? You didn't give me time to tell you on the phone. You been stalking me or something?" Dana teased.

"No." He replied harshly. Her words had rattled him. How _did_ he know how to get to her house? Wasn't she just some girl he'd met at a club? If she was then why was it that when he'd gotten into his car 10 minutes ago that he instinctively knew where he was going?

"Whoa, no need to get touchy I was just kidding." Her voice sounded hurt. Logan let out a deep breath, he was supposed to be making up for his actions in the first place not hurting her so that he had more to make up for.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so rough." He said stiffly. Something was weird about this chick.

"It's fine, but do it again and I'll punch you again." Dana threatened easily, it felt so natural. She had to stop herself from bringing up old memories, ones he didn't remember.

"Funny." Logan chuckled, "I thought you were going to say something like that."

"That's because I'm Dangerous." She laughed with him. "I'm annoyed that you couldn't remember my name though."

"Sorry." He said. Next thing he knew Dana's fist was colliding with the back of his head, firm but gentle.

"Say sorry one more time and I'll beat you to a pulp. I told you not to say it again." Her eyes were glaring at him so fiercely that he was actually convinced that if he hadn't been driving she would have hit him a whole lot harder. He almost apologized again but caught himself at the last moment. How was he supposed to not say sorry? It's natural. It just flows off the tongue. What was this chicks problem? He found himself nodding in an attempt at a response. Her mouth formed a content smile and she looked away from him instantly.

"Geez, it was just an apology. Why are you so annoyed by it?" He grumbled.

"I just am. Don't say it again."

"Fine. I won't. I don't apologize to anyone anyways." He said stubbornly.

"I know." She whispered, more to herself than anyone. He watched in surprise and her face fell into a sad smile, it was almost like she knew something he didn't and it was really starting to tick him off.

"Have we met before or something? Cause you're always acting like you know me." Logan said in extreme annoyance.

"No." Dana sighed, "I've never met you before."

"Then why do you keep saying 'I know' every time I say something?"

"I just… I knew someone like you once. But he was different in some ways."

"Well, we must have been really alike if you _know_ everything."

"You were."

"What's with the past tense?" Logan asked.

"He died. And when he died, I died with him." She responded quietly.

"Well you seem pretty fine to me." He commented, trying to change the subject since he wasn't allowed to say the words 'I'm sorry.

"Yeah, but I'll never get to see him look at me like he once did. I'll never get the comfort only he could give me. Because he's gone now, and he doesn't want me back." It was a hard truth she'd accepted when she first heard that Logan wasn't coming back. That he was abandoning her and forgetting she ever existed. It was a truth that was reinforced that night at the club and again last night at the restaurant, and again today, and would be every day until she died.

"If he died, then how could he not want you back, you were lovers right?" Logan asked. Dana felt so weird talking to Logan about himself, what twist of fate would have her sitting in a car beside the only guy she'll ever love but who doesn't even remember her?

"Before he died, he told me that he was going to forget me. That he didn't want to ever see me again. He didn't want to live with my betrayal and so he doesn't." She replied.

"Betrayal?"

"Yes."

"So he caught you in a compromising position with someone else?" Logan teased.

"I cheated. Yes. And he caught me. As I always knew he would." Dana sighed, "I just didn't expect that I would still love him after so long."

"Why cheat if you love him?" Logan asked curiously, "seems stupid."

"It was. Extremely. But I wasn't ready to fall for him so I tried to postpone it for a while. Obviously love didn't agree with me. So it tore itself from me instead. And I haven't filled the void since, I deserve it. I deserve the pain and ache of my own personal torture." _Of seeing him everyday, and not being able to hold him or apologize to him. Because he doesn't even remember that I did it._ She didn't say those words, but they resounded in her mind anyways.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it's over and done with. He's not mine anymore." Dana turned her head so he couldn't see her face. Logan felt a stab of compassion for the girl. She really did regret what she did, too bad the guy died, he would have done well to take her back. It was painfully obvious that she still loved him and would give anything for another chance.

"So the amusement park…" Logan changed the subject once and for all, "you ready for some adrenaline?" Dana smiled at him and gave him an excited nod. He felt bad for her, which made his want to make today a good day for her so much more prominent. Now it wasn't just because he needed to make up for what he'd done, now it was much more. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to make it up to her in the first place he'd never cared before.

They arrived at the amusement park and Dana's enthusiasm made the entire experience a riot. First of all she was a freakin' adrenaline junkie, she jumped onto the highest, craziest rides and screamed the entire time with this ridiculous look on her face, like she was hungry for more. Logan watched her with a bewildered look sure he liked a healthy dose of adrenaline and all that but she was flying high. He found himself laughing out loud at her childish happiness and before he knew it he was actually beginning to enjoy himself. That was until he ended up way to damn high up off the ground and strapped to a harness.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." He mumbled hugging her body close to his. She merely laughed at him, it was like music and he smiled in sprite of himself.

"Scaredy-cat." She stuck her tongue out at him, even though it nearly grazed his chin. She retracted it as soon as she realized that they were way to close to be sticking their tongues out.

"It's not my fault that you're a crazy person." He replied. "I can't believe you talked me into this." He repeated. He watched her chocolate brown eyes roll and he faintly heard a guy ask them if they were ready. He watched Dana nod, she'd even tied her hair up in a bun for this. She claimed it was so that she wouldn't hit him in the face with her curls. And all at once he felt himself feel as if he was defying gravity as he fell through the air. The fall felt like forever but all at once ended to quickly and he was propelled back upwards as the cord attached to them became taught and like an elastic band made them jump up and down in the air until it finally stopped moving and allowed them to be undone. Logan felt dizzy, lightheaded and slightly intoxicated while Dana felt excited, amused, and hyper. She looked at Logan and laughed.

"You're hair looks like sex hair." She laughed. Logan had completely forgotten about the effects to his hair and immediately reached up in attempt to blindly fix it. She laughed again.

"You look normal, stop." She grabbed his hand making him stop, "think of it this way, none of your fans will recognize you because you look like a person instead of a celebrity." Logan looked at her curiously, trying to gage whether or not to trust her judgment or to run to the nearest mirror and buy some hair gel. He decided that just this once he would let his hair be and so his hands fell to the his sides as he admitted a long sigh.

"Good boy." She patted his head. He growled at her. She laughed again. He found himself wondering why she couldn't stop.

Dana couldn't help it. The Logan Reese in front of her was so much like the old Logan Reese that she found herself falling into a casual state, almost lost in a forgotten romance that never could be. It was just like a date. Even though she knew he wasn't a huge fan of extreme sports she'd still managed to drag him onto the platform and talk him into bungee jumping with him. And if he had remembered her in the first place he would have remembered that it wasn't his first time doing it. But all those memories were gone. And she was treading on thin ice allowing herself to re-introduce him to things he chose to erase. If he remembered… her mind wandered off but she stopped it immediately. Now was not the time to be thinking about things that would never happen.

"So Reese, shall we?" She pointed towards the exit. He blinked once and then nodded.

"We shall." He responded. His mind was replaying the words "So Reese, shall we?" , "So Reese…" "Reese" … there was something familiar about the way she said his name. But he just couldn't figure out why. He mentally shook his head, ignoring it. It didn't matter. Plus thinking about it made his head hurt.

They walked out of the park and got into his 2011 Jaguar XJ and sped off.

"Hey, where are we going anyways?" Dana asked. They'd been driving for a while now and all she could see was trees, "Is this the part where you kiss me?" Her eyes widened. "KILL ME! I meant kill me!" She corrected herself quickly, embarrassed. Logan smiled at her, making her want to sink into her seat and actually kill herself.

"No to the killing." He replied, "not yet to the kissing." His response was so smooth and effortless that Dana literally blushed tomato red. Oh God this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be making it up to her. Supposed to be completely unhappy about it and mean. And she was supposed to not enjoy herself, not get sucked into his stupid tricks, not kiss him and certainly not fall for him all over again. She was acting like a teenage high school girl with a crush and it was insulting.

"No one said you were allowed to do either." She said to him, getting her 'Danger Cruz' back.

"I won't ask for permission." He told her. Logan didn't know what he was saying. Well he did. But he couldn't believe he actually _meant_ any of it, all of it. At first he was just teasing her, making fun of her little mistake but now that he looks at her she was extremely kissable.

"And where we're going is a surprise." He winked.

"It had better be a good one." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"It is." He smiled.

-DL-

Dana gasped.

-J103-

Hello readers. That was a cliffhanger, incase you didn't know. I know it was mean of me. But that cliffhanger is mostly out of laziness and nothing against you all lol. I just want to go to bed. It's my best friends birthday today (since it's 1:45 in the morning). Everyone wish him a happy birthday =D He is now 21. XD , yay Daniel! Anyways, I'm going to sleep soon and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise to update before September, when I start college and wont have time to write. So if you have any requests please tell them to me now, because I'll have to get working on them so I wont disappoint you in the future, or at least I'll try really hard not to.

I really want to thank everyone of you DLers and all my fans. I've gotten so many reviews, pm's, alerts and favorites. I really appreciate your support and just the fact that you like my writing. It means the world to me and trust me, it makes my day every time I open my inbox and have a message from . So thank you all so much.

Sweet Dreams

Jiade-103


	4. It's Over

_Recap: __"Hey, where are we going anyways?" Dana asked. They'd been driving for a while now and all she could see was trees, "Is this the part where you kiss me?" Her eyes widened. "KILL ME! I meant kill me!" She corrected herself quickly, embarrassed. Logan smiled at her, making her want to sink into her seat and actually kill herself._

_"No to the killing." He replied, "not yet to the kissing." His response was so smooth and effortless that Dana literally blushed tomato red. Oh God this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be making it up to her. Supposed to be completely unhappy about it and mean. And she was supposed to not enjoy herself, not get sucked into his stupid tricks, not kiss him and certainly not fall for him all over again. She was acting like a teenage high school girl with a crush and it was insulting. _

_"No one said you were allowed to either." She said to him, getting her 'Danger Cruz' back._

_"I won't ask for permission." He told her. Logan didn't know what he was saying. Well he did. But he couldn't believe he actually meant any of it, all of it. At first he was just teasing her, making fun of her little mistake but now that he looks at her she was extremely kissable._

_"And where we're going is a surprise." He winked._

_"It had better be a good one." She crossed her arms stubbornly._

_"It is." He smiled._

_-DL-_

_Dana gasped. _

_

* * *

_

Standing Chapter Four:

She couldn't believe where she was. She knew everything about Logan Reese the lover. She knew nothing about Logan Reese the actor. But this…this had Logan Reese the lover written all over it. She knew this place. Her eyes weld up with tears and she looked around with a shocked appearance.

"You like it?" Logan asked self-consciously. Dana could only nod. "It's my favorite place, I've never brought anyone here." He began walking down the hill they stood upon into, Dana watched as a certain calm came over him. She told him in a shaky voice that she'd catch up with him in a minute. She stood there staring at the beautiful scenery. She knew from experience that his own mansion was only a couple of miles behind them and that he was walking calmly towards the ocean which was hidden behind a wall of trees. She knew that he'd bought this piece of land with money from his own pocket. She also knew that he'd saved for years to buy it. She also knew that he had brought someone here before now. He'd brought her.

Dana couldn't hold in the tears. She kneeled on the ground and allowed the long grass to hide her as she cried. She wanted to go home. She wanted to forget today ever happened. She should have just let him grope her and she should have blushed and left like a good girl. She shouldn't have made a scene or given him her number. She shouldn't have succumb to his charms again. She shouldn't have come here. She should have made today miserable for him. And she shouldn't have cheated.

"Oh God, if there is a God just save me now. Please." She whispered, "I'm sorry… I know what I did was wrong… but I can't handle this." She sobbed. She felt like she'd entered into an alternate universe and it sucked. In this world Logan was a superstar actor who had never met her before and she was an obsessed girl with no reason to be here but he was acting like she was the one, he was acting like the him from the universe she wanted to live in. The one where he loved her and she loved him and they were happy. The one that existed before she did something remarkably stupid and broke his heart. She felt like running away. Her heart ached at the reality of it all. The irony. She was madly in love with a guy who didn't even remember her but was falling in love with her again. And she remarkably didn't want that at all. She wanted to tell him that yes, they had met before. Dated. Loved each other. She wanted to explain to him everything that she'd been thinking and feeling since the day they had very first met through to the nasty break up and up until this point. But she didn't want to hurt him anymore. She wanted him to be happy and if he was happy without knowing, without her than she wanted him to be that way.

Dana looked down the hill and at the scenery one last time. She knew he was at the ocean probably throwing pebbles, thinking. Probably wondering where she was. She knew that he was getting in too deep and that he had to get out before he suffocated. She took a step.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was clear and sad and it seemed to flow like the wind through the grass and trees.

-DL-

Logan got up from his position and sighed, she sure was taking her time. His forceful nature urged him to go and get her and he found his feet making their way out of the maze of trees and into the clearing with the intention of dragging her down to the ocean, forcing her to throw rocks with him and relax. With that thought his legs carried him quicker until they abruptly stopped just outside of the trees. He looked up at where she had been before he'd gone on without her. He looked around the clearing, calling her name multiple times, louder each time. And each time he received no answer. He began to worry that she'd been kidnapped or something far fetched like that. But was it really that far fetched? She was pretty, more than pretty if he was being honest with himself it wasn't impossible.

He found himself in his car before he even realized he'd been running. He turned it on and began speeding down the road, looking for any signs of cars or men or people. He'd been so frantic in his search that he nearly didn't see her walking slowly down the road at all. He passed her at first before he looked in his rear view mirror and noticed that it was her. And she was crying. He pulled his car over and jumped out, running to her as fast as his legs could.

"Dana!" He called, his voice laced with worry. She looked up from the ground and stared at him almost without seeing and then her eyes seemed to register that it was him and she began crying harder, she shook her head frantically mumbling the word 'no' over and over again. She turned around and began walking away from him. Logan couldn't understand this, he grabbed onto her shoulders and spun her around to face him. She looked at him straight in the eyes and didn't seem to be able to look away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. The words she had told him never to utter were spewing out of her mouth in a continuous repetition like a broken record. He held her again his chest and allowed her to cry.

"I thought you didn't like those words." He mumbled. Dana seemed to snap back into reality and she pulled back forcefully. She shook her head again.

"I can't do this Logan." She told him, "I can't." He voice cracked.

"Can't do what?" He asked.

"This flirty, serious whatever the hell this is thing!" She shouted, "I _deserve_ to be miserable." Logan gripped onto her shoulders and stared her down.

"Don't ever say that." He commanded, "you do not deserve to be miserable. And I happen to _like_ this _thing_ that you're so afraid of."

"I like it too," she confessed, "and that's exactly why we can't do it."

"You stupid girl!" He shouted, "why do you think you deserve to be miserable? Is it because of that whole 'I cheated on the love of my life and now he's gone' thing? Because screw it all, he's an idiot if he didn't forgive you in the first place. You clearly regret it. Enough to think you deserve to be miserable!" Dana was taken back by his words. They were a dim outline of the words she'd always wanted him to say and yet she couldn't accept them because he couldn't even remember the heart ache and pain he'd gone through when it happened. He _was_ him and it was such a ridiculous moment that she actually started laughing.

"You stupid boy." She said quietly, "you don't even have the right to forgive me in your state." She brushed past him and began walking again, towards home.

"You're much more stupid than I am. It'll take you till morning to walk all the way back to your house." He said, of course he was exaggerating but it would be dark by the time she got home. The sky was already darkening.

"Oh well." She replied. Logan grumbled in agitation.

"And what exactly is this so called state that I'm apparently in?" Logan asked her casually.

"I can't tell you." She replied.

"Why not?" He pestered.

"Because you don't really want to know."

"Like hell I don't. First I feel like I've known you for ever. Then you keep acting like you know me, and to top it off I just met you and I feel like my heart is going to explode from my chest! Please, I'm _begging_ you. Tell me why the hell I feel like this when it's damn near impossible!"

"No what's impossible is forgetting someone entirely!" She blurted, before she caught herself, "So obviously we've never met before because you would have remembered me." She turned her face from his,

"I can't be near you anymore… I need to go home. Leave me alone from now on." She forced the words out. Logan felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut. He lowered his gaze and turned around, leaving her alone. She heard the ignition of an engine and sighed, he was leaving.

"Get in stupid." – or not.

"Didn't I just –"

"Yes, you did. But I'm not letting you walk home to get in the car and don't say a damn thing. I'll drop you off at home and we'll just forget this whole thing ever happened." There was that word again 'forget'. She had no doubt that he would forget the whole day ever happened, he seemed to be extremely good at forgetting. So she got into the vehicle and they sped off into the sunset, except it wasn't one of those romantic speeding off into the sunset moments. And there never would be one, not with him. Never again.

-DL-

Dana had taken a step. And that step had been backwards. She was twice as miserable now as she was when she'd been staring at his stupid poster thinking about how much she missed him. Now she was even more miserable because for one: he'd indirectly forgiven her without even knowing he was doing it, two: she knew that he was falling for her again, and three: she'd blown it a second time and once again was going to be forgotten. She fell onto her bed in a heap, she felt so emotionally drained.

-DL-

Logan felt like a moron, he'd all but confessed to her and she's blown him off completely. He opened the door to his house and fell into an armchair in the living room immediately. He didn't want to get up or take off his shoes or his jacket. He wanted to race back to her house and tell her that he wasn't leaving until they had a proper date. He sighed. He knew he'd never do it, the look on her face was enough to stop him dead. She had looked like she actually deserved to be miserable. No one can cheat in a way that's bad enough to want to be a masochist.

Something about something she had said stuck clearly in his mind though and it caused him a serious head ache. She'd made a comment about forgetting and every time he thought about it it made his head pound and he was pretty sure that was exactly normal, maybe he'd go see a doctor tomorrow and see what was up because he couldn't stop thinking about it. The way her face was so extremely angry and almost desperate as etched into his mind and would go away. The words kept ringing in his head like that annoying high pitched sound you hear when you're extremely stressed out or have listened to music way to loud for way to damn long. It wouldn't go away. He felt so tired. His eyes closed and in seconds he was sleeping soundlessly.

-DL-

Dana glanced at her poster of him and with a sense of determination her fingers ran across it in an almost loving way and then her eyes went cold and she gripped the edges and pulled. The ripping sound echoed in her mind and the poster fell to the floor in two pieces.

"It's over."

-J103-

Hey, this chapter is dedicated to **Kristin** because she's been updating all my stuff lately, which is weird cause I hardly get any reviews but she's always reviewing and always seems so excited. And I know this isn't quite a happy chapter. And it ended with a sort of… what's the word I'm looking for?

Anyways, I have something to say back to you **Kristin**.

You said to me in a quote: "if you were really meant to be with someone, you will end up together"

My question to you is: **what if they weren't meant to be?**

I'll leave you with that simple question.

Goodnight readers. Sweet Dreams.

Jiade-103


	5. You know what to do

_Recap:__Dana glanced at her poster of him and with a sense of determination her fingers ran across it in an almost loving way and then her eyes went cold and she gripped the edges and pulled. The ripping sound echoed in her mind and the poster fell to the floor in two pieces._

_ "It's over."_

**Authors Note: I find it Ironic that as I'm writing the scene below I get a review for a fanfiction I wrote called 'Hate'. **

Standing: Chapter Five

Logan ran his hands through his already messy hair as he stood stupidly in front of the door. Hesitantly he forced himself to place a heavy knock on the door, he heard it resounding through out the house. He sighed, this was it.

The door opened suddenly and there she stood. Beautiful as ever. His eyes widened and he smiled nervously, she gave him a shy smile and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"Well this is unexpected," She tried to sound calm, but it sounded forced none the less.

"I couldn't stay away." He blurted, instantly regretting it… way to play it smooth man. The girl blushed instantly.

"I love you." He nearly shouted… even smoother. It burst from his mouth like an over inflated balloon that suddenly got popped. She stared at him and then looked down, red as a tomato.

"Sorry that was sudden." He apologized.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say those words." She smiled up at him. His eyes widened and he leaned in and just as their lips were about to touch…

"CUT!" The director shouted and the two leading actors patted each other on the back in congratulations. "That was amazing, perfect, magnificent. You guys are a wonder. Perfect chemistry." The director's smile was contagious and Logan found himself smiling at him.

"Thanks Rob," Logan said, "I'm glad we were up to your standards." Despite Logan's recent obsession with Dana, he'd managed to get to work and get it done right. Focusing as best as he could. And even though he'd called the brown haired girl a million times since she walked away from him over two months ago. She'd never returned any of his calls.

Logan sighed, he was happy the shooting was finally over. It was a simple film and didn't take too much time to finish, that scene was his final shot of the movie and he was thrilled to be finally going home. It was always easier to stay in a trailer on set than drive back and forth from home. He shook hands with the cast and crew and then made his leave, feeling more lost and distant than ever. He picked up his phone and pressed redial. He listened to the ringing.

"Danger Cruz's phone, you know what to do." Logan sighed, again with the answering machine.

"Hey Dana… it's Logan. Again. I know I've been calling a lot but uh, you haven't returned any of my calls…" God he sounded like an idiot. "So um… I thought I'd try you again and see if you were there… I guess not… Guess I'll try you again later… Um… Bye." Wow. Pathetic much? He closed his phone and slipped into his leather seat. His hand turned the ignition and he zoomed off towards his house. Why was he going crazy over this girl. She was just one girl. That's a lie, he told himself. She wasn't just any girl. Sometime pulled him to her and he had no idea why. Maybe it was the way she refused to let him apologize to her. Or the way she bit her lip with she was thinking. Or liked adrenaline way more than a normal person. Or maybe it was just the cold hard fact that she walked out on him. When no one else had. He picked up his phone again, hitting redial. God how he hated himself right now.

-DL-

Dana walked aimlessly through the streets. She smiled at strangers and didn't worry about anything except where her next meal was coming from. She laughed, if she wanted it, she could have anything she wanted. Her mom would pay for it. But that's not what she needed right now. She sighed, she was being such a coward. Looking into store fronts she saw things she couldn't afford. Not that she wanted any of it in the first place she scanned the windows… there was what she'd been looking for. She walked into the store and smiled at the young cashier.

"Hi, I saw the sign in the widow…" She trailed off.

-DL-

Logan laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His phone was ringing on speaker beside him.

"Danger Cruz's phone, you know what to do." He hung up and pressed redial. Just listening to her voice, waiting for her to answer. She can't ignore his calls forever. Two months seemed a little much… Somehow he felt like everything was he fault and he needed to apologize. But he knew that she'd get angry if he apologized to her… and he didn't want her angry.

He fell asleep unhappy, again.

_"You stupid girl!" He shouted, "why do you think you deserve to be miserable? Is it because of that whole 'I cheated on the love of my life and now he's gone' thing? Because screw it all, he's an idiot if he didn't forgive you in the first place. You clearly regret it. Enough to think you deserve to be miserable!" Dana was taken back by his words. They were a dim outline of the words she'd always wanted him to say and yet she couldn't accept them because he couldn't even remember the heart ache and pain he'd gone through when it happened. He __was__ him and it was such a ridiculous moment that she actually started laughing._

_"You stupid boy." She said quietly, "you don't even have the right to forgive me in your state." She brushed past him and began walking again, towards home._

_"You're much more stupid than I am. It'll take you till morning to walk all the way back to your house." He said, of course he was exaggerating but it would be dark by the time she got home. The sky was already darkening._

_"Oh well." She replied. Logan grumbled in agitation._

_"And what exactly is this so called state that I'm apparently in?" Logan asked her casually._

_"I can't tell you." She replied._

_"Why not?" He pestered._

_"Because you don't really want to know."_

_"Like hell I don't. First I feel like I've known you for ever. Then you keep acting like you know me, and to top it off I just met you and I feel like my heart is going to explode from my chest! Please, I'm __begging__ you. Tell me why the hell I feel like this when it's damn near impossible!"_

_"No what's impossible is forgetting someone entirely!" She blurted_

Logan woke up sweating. That same dream. That same scene. He'd been having it since the day he dropped her off at home. Something about that scene. About those words haunted him. He wanted to get to the bottom of it. He needed to know what it was about this moment that was so important. And we he felt like apologizing for it. He jumped out of his bed. He didn't care that it was 6 in the morning or that he was sticky with perspiration. He threw on a pair of jeans and t shirt, grabbed his sweater and left his house. He heard the familiar ringing and the familiar answering machine. He grumbled, angry this time.

"Look Dana. I know you don't want to hear from me and that's why you're not answering your phone. I know you told me to leave you alone, but I can't. And I know that you told me never to apologize to you, but I have to. Okay. So I'm sorry. Whatever it is that I did and can't remember, I'm sorry. Usually I remember things I've done wrong. But you're a freaking book and you're locked and I can't figure it out… but I did something to make you made at me. So I'm sorry. Extremely sorry. Call me would you? Well that is if you get this message before I show up at your house in 20 minutes. It'd be longer but I'm speeding. If I don't show up… I'm either in jail or dead okay? Either way it will be in the crummy tabloids! I'm Sorry! I can't stop saying it because I know for a fact that I have _something_ to be sorry for. Whether I remember it or not. Uhg! ..Dana… please… I hate begging. Whatever, I'm almost at your house… I'll see you soon. Sorry…"

He threw his phone in the backseat and sped the rest of the way to her house. He was sure everyone on the block could hear the screeching of his tires as he braked in front of her house and knocked furiously at her door. He stepped back in shock when a fully dressed woman opened the door.

"Oh my God." She whispered, her eyes were wide as saucers. She looked just like Dana 20 years from now.

"Mrs. Cruz? Hi my name is –"

"Logan Reese." She finished for him.

"Yes, I'm looking for your daughter… she hasn't been answering my calls." Logan would have felt stupid if he his heart wasn't beating so quickly.

"I'm sorry Logan, but she moved." Mrs. Cruz said slowly. Logan felt like he was looking through the wrong end of a telescope. She moved? His world turned upright again, he'd just go to her. She probably just wanted a little bit of independence. She's probably just living in an apartment in the city.

"What's her address? I'll stop by." He smiled.

"Logan…" She said trailing off. But she smiled. "You're going to want to write this down." She said ushering him inside the house. She motioned for him to sit down at the kitchen table as she went into the kitchen. She came back with a pen, paper and two cups of coffee.

"Oh, I'm very picky about my coffee… but thank you anyways." Logan politely pushed the coffee away.

"Three teaspoons of sugar, four tablespoons of cream and a pinch of cinnamon." She smiled, "drink." Logan tried not to let his jaw drop, he was sure he was the only person in the world who drank his coffee to that exact of a mixture, and with cinnamon to add to it. But this woman seemed to know him better than he knew himself. He thanked her and took a sip. It tasted even better than when he made his own.

"Thank you." He smiled. "You should make my coffee all the time, I swear no one else can make it this good." He winked casually. The woman laughed.

"So you've said before." She smiled. Logan opened his mouth about to ask a question but she rushed to the next topic.

"So about Dana…" And she revealed her daughter's location to the one person she was desperately trying to hide from.

-DL-

Mrs. Cruz watched Logan hop into his car and drive off into the morning. She walked through the hall and into her daughters room. It was empty, all except her bed frame, dresser and garbage bin. Which she had forgotten to empty before she left. Mrs. Cruz opened the drawer and touched the object she'd pulled out of the garbage bin months earlier. She smiled sadly as the silent object began to light up and then dim as it went into its automatic answering system. And she watched as it blinked a 'Missed Call: Logan Reese" banner appeared. She tucked the phone into her pocket. She'd return it to its owner.

-DL-

Dana smiled at her new boss and thanked her for the opportunity. She promised to work hard. She turned her head to look at the young lady who she'd seen at the store front earlier.

"Thanks, you really helped me out."

"No Problem, and welcome to Maine."

-J103-

In case you don't know, Maine is 52 hours away from Los Angeles… it's bordering New Brunswick… so it's as far as you can possibly get from California without going out of state.

We'll see how much of a pull the ends of a magnet can make when they have 49 or something states between them (I'm Canadian).

This story itself is pretty much dedicated to

**Kristin **and 

You guys rock.

Thanks for the reviews.

Oh and guys…

LONG LIVE DL


	6. It's Not Possible

Hello darling love's of my life. Chapter 6 is just below waiting for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.

This chapter is dedicated to** Kristin! **As I think are most of these chapters actually… funny how that works out.

Oh gosh you must all hate me. I've been in limbo for so long. I'd hate me. Geez I must have serious commitment issues.

Okay. Well let's get this going! Before I get murdered in cold blood for procrastinating.

* * *

_Recap: "So about Dana…" And she revealed her daughter's location to the one person she was desperately trying to hide from._

_-DL-_

_Mrs. Cruz watched Logan hop into his car and drive off into the morning. She walked through the hall and into her daughters room. It was empty, all except her bed frame, dresser and garbage bin. Which she had forgotten to empty before she left. Mrs. Cruz opened the drawer and touched the object she'd pulled out of the garbage bin months earlier. She smiled sadly as the silent object began to light up and then dim as it went into its automatic answering system. And she watched as it blinked a 'Missed Call: Logan Reese" banner appeared. She tucked the phone into her pocket. She'd return it to its owner._

_-DL-_

_Dana smiled at her new boss and thanked her for the opportunity. She promised to work hard. She turned her head to look at the young lady who she'd seen at the store front earlier._

_"Thanks, you really helped me out."_

_"No Problem, and welcome to Maine."_

* * *

Standing: Chapter Six

"Jason, I'm going to be out of town for a little while. Cover for me." Logan said into his phone. He heard Jason's confused tone but ignored it. "I just need to get away for a bit. I'm fine. No I'm not taking a plane. I'm going to drive. Just hold down the fort, I'll be back." He hung up the phone and sighed.

He'd left Dana's house a few hours ago and wasn't even a fraction closer to his destination than he'd been that morning. Destination being Dana. And Dana wasn't in California anymore. No of course not, she couldn't make this easy for him, she had to run off to Maine! Which according to his GPS was a 2 day, 4 hour drive from Los Angeles. He looked at the road ahead, this was going to be a long trip.

-DL-

"Morning Jess!" Dana smiled as she entered the store.

"Hey, how was the drive in?" Jess asked from behind the counter. Dana shrugged.

"It wasn't bad. It only takes 20 minutes to get from Cape Elizabeth to Portland." Dana put on the green apron and stuck her hair up in a messy bun. "Time to water my babies." Jessica laughed as Dana snapped her gardening gloves on and walked into the green house.

"Careful! Deborah is grouchy today!" Jess called after her.

"Nonsense! She just needs some lovin'!" Dana's words floated back into the store. Dana breathed in the sweet scent of nature and moved around automatically. There were some new flowers to plant and she'd need to feed everyone and the roses needed to be pruned, if she was lucky she'd be back there all day and not have to worry about talking to any customers. People skills were not a part of her resume.

She grinned at a particularly naughty looking rose bush. "Now, now Deborah," She said to it. "You're scaring Jess away, you're going to have to let me love you today." Humming she started on with her work.

-DL-

Logan laid down exhausted in a hotel off the I-70E in Utah. 11 hours later and he felt like he hadn't even scratched the surface. Why had he decided to drive again? A plane would have been quicker. Oh right, because he was in the car already and couldn't be bothered to take a plane. Stupid, stupid, _stupid._ He sat up slowly and let out a deep sign. He hadn't even packed anything. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Luckily I have my credit card." Raising to his feet he went out in search of a Target or Wal-Mart or anything else that would be open and have some clothes that he could wear. He let out another breath. _And a toothbrush and some toothpaste too._

-DL-

Dana fell onto her bed and heaved a sigh of exhaustion. She frowned, if only the store was open longer. Yes she loved her job and yes she was extremely tired and no she didn't _really_ want to work but the more she worked the less she had to think.

She looked around her room. It wasn't huge or extravagant but it was interesting. The walls were this awful pale blue color and her bed sheets were this weird plum purple and all the furniture was white or yellow depending on which way you're looking at it. Basically her entire apartment was butt ugly... but it made her smile every time she walked through the door.

Dana opened her laptop and pulled up her online bank account. It was practically empty even after being in Maine for over a month and a half _and_ having a job she was surprisingly in love with, she'd spent a good majority of her money and there was no way she was going to ask her mom for more. She looked at her house phone, after she moved she refused to buy another cell phone, she was leaving her old life behind and she was going to live independently without help and without the temptation to call Logan.

"Damn." She cursed out loud. There it was. His name popping out of everywhere and nowhere like a ghost. She exited the tab and opened a new one, well if he was going to try and creep into her mind again tonight she'd just have to push him out again.

"Ivy – Innocence and purity. Lily of the Valley – return to happiness, Hycinth – constancy." She worked her way through the list of flower names and their symbols.

"Hydrangea – Vanity." She laughed out loud. "I'll have to remember to get some of those for him next time."

"Damn" She cussed again.

.

.

.

Dana woke up to the sound of her door bell being rung. Groggily she pulled herself out of bed and over to the door.

"Mm…?" Was the brilliant noise the made when she opened the door with her eyes half shut.

"Hi." The voice said. She looked up at the face and her eyes sprung open. _My god he is so good looking. _

"Hi." She responded, trying to make herself look and sound a little less like she'd just rolled out of bed - which she had, literally.

"For you." He handed her a brown package. Dana looked at it for half a second and then tucked it under her arm.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. Nice apartment you've got here." He commented casually.

"Yeah. It's hideously perfect." She laughed. "Seriously nothing in the place matches."

"I can see that." He smiled. "Anyway, sorry to wake you up this early, but I know you work later and I wanted to get that to you before you went in."

Dana smiled, "It's no problem. I need to get up and get ready anyways."

"It's 5 in the morning."

Dana gave him a look, "Uhg, go away." He laughed.

"I'll see you around."

"Mm…" She replied as she closed the door and locked it. _Stupid delivery guy..._ She looked at the package and saw her mom's address on it.

"Oh." She said happily. She tore the package open.

"Oh." She groaned. Absently she stuck the item on her night stand before crawling back into bed.

-DL-

Logan woke up two days later in a hotel in Illinois and after driving all day today he'd finally reach Cape Elizabeth. Not that he'd get there at an earthly hour, it was going to take him all day just to get to Cape Elizabeth. He felt like death itself, he felt like he'd hardly slept since he left home and that he was insane and in some way, somehow he was going to have a near death experience before he was able to make it home again.

"On the way home." He said to himself. "I'm stopping in every major state and sleeping." He made the vow as he slipped into his car and blasted the music. "Something has got to keep me awake for this drive. I'm making it there tonight."

-DL-

"If you keep sticking your hand in your pocket like that you're going to create all these misunderstandings." Jess joked. Dana's hand flew out of her pocket and she turned towards Jess looking slightly guilty.

"I don't want to know." Jess held her hands up in an almost defensive way.

"Shut up." Dana rolled her eyes, "It's just my cell phone."

"Oh." Jess lowered her hands, "Why are you fingering your cell phone?"

Dana pulled out the little black object, "I left it at home" - _on purpose, she added to herself silently_ - "And I just got it in the mail today, my mom sent it."

"Well that was awfully nice of her." Jess smiled. _Yeah, so incredibly nice of her to send me things I left in the **trash**_. Dana sighed.

"Or not?" Jess asked.

"No, it was nice of her. She probably saw it" - _in my trash can_ - "and though that I'd still want it." _That or she's just trying to make me miserable. _Dana felt a stab. _Of course, I did say that I deserved to be miserable... guess I'm getting what I asked for._

"I'm going to go check on Deborah." Dana said to Jess with an off smile. "She looks like she needs some lovin'"

"You look like you need some lovin'" Jess waggled her eye brows.

Dana laughed, "ew, don't ever do that again."

.

.

.

Dana pulled into her drive way and nearly had a heart attack. Sitting across the road was a familiar silver car. She shook her head _'not possible_' and then she rushed inside and hid behind a curtain. Cautiously she opened the curtain and peeked at the car, it definitely looked like his car. But what are the odds that he would drive to _Maine_, that's a pretty treacherous drive not to mention he could definitely afford to get on a plane. There's no way he would _drive_ to Cape Elizabeth when he could take a plane, not possible. Not to mention that he doesn't even know that she lives there. It's just a coincidence. Her mind is messed up from thinking about him all the time, that's not his car and he's not in it. It's just a similar looking car in Cape Elizabeth parked outside her apartment. Nothing to freak out about.

She closed the curtain and backed away from it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She stared at the screen and then she took a breath and started scrolling.

"Missed Call: Logan Reese." She scrolled down "Missed Call: Logan Reese. Missed Call: Logan Reese. Oh my god...!" She dialed her voice mail and the sound of his voice echoed through her like a drug after a lifetime of withdrawal. She listened as his voice got more and more desperate with each call. Finally she heard '_before I show up at your house in 20 minutes_'. She looked towards the curtain again. Hesitantly she opened her curtain again and looked at the silver car.

"It's not possible." She whispered. Slowly she left her apartment and made her way to the vehicle, it looked empty. She looked around a few times to see if anyone was walking around aimlessly but there was nobody outside. She wasn't entirely sure if the car being there and nobody being inside of it was a good thing, or a bad thing. She took another few steps and that's when she saw him. Passed out in the backseat of his convertible.

"It's not possible." She repeated, even though it was obvious that the celebrity was clearly parked outside of her apartment passed out and looking downright perfect. _This is definitely mom's fault._ Dana felt like she was going to have a heart attack, _what else did she tell him?_

"What's not possible." His voice grumbled. Dana clutched her heart and jumped back in surprise, she took a small step forward and looked down as Logan rubbed his eyes and blinked.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked him. He opened his eyes and looked at her messy appearance. She was covered in dirt and her hair was messy and she looked like she'd been out running. _Odd appearance for a Goddess,_ he thought_. But beautiful._

"You didn't return any of my calls." He said dumbly. He started to sit up, "Did you know it takes 52 hours to drive to Maine? I have been driving for 3 days trying to get to you."

Dana's heart jumped. This was not good for her, not one bit."You need to leave."

Logan stared at her like she was insane, "I just drove 3 days. I am not leaving after being here not even an hour." He turned his head to check the stereo clock. "Okay so it's been a little more than an hour. I'm tired." He pouted.

"Well you can't stay here, and you can't sleep in your car." She told him. "I don't want to see you." A lie.

Logan laid his head back down on his seat.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping, what does it look like?" Logan said.

Dana stood her ground "I just told you that you can't sleep in your car."

"Does this look like something I want to be doing?" He shouted. "Do I look like the kind of person who drives 3 days to see _one_ girl? And sleeps in his car? Do I look like the kind of guy who just does things like that? I don't even know why I needed to see you, but I did okay. I do. And I'm tired and I'm grouchy. I haven't slept in what feels like forever and I have this severe cramp in my leg from driving so long. So unless you're going to invite me up and give me a cough to lay on, shut up, and leave me alone!"

Dana was stunned into silence. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't invite him up but she couldn't leave him here either and she couldn't see him driving to the inn up the road right now. She looked down at him, his arm was covering his face and he had this attractive frown on his face... _I can't leave him like this..._

"Fine!" She relented. "Come upstairs with me." She turned around and walked to the front door of the building. "Hurry up!" She hissed when she turned around and he was just staring at her from the backseat of his car. He jumped out of his car almost falling in the process.

Dana rolled her eyes.

Secretly her heart was doing somersaults.

* * *

Forgive me.

It's hard to write when it's so freaking hot inside.

Literally 40 degrees in my house. And I'm sitting here with a laptop. I can hardly move let alone think. But I've been trying!

_Soundtrack for this chapter:_

_My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson_

_A Woman's Worth – Alicia Keys_

_True Beauty – Mandisa _

_No One – Aly &AJ_

_Walk Away – Vanessa Hudgens (High School Musical 3)_

_Marry You – Bruno Mars _

_Samsonite Man – Alicia Keys_

_Doesn't mean Anything – Alicia Keys_

Bit random to have a soundtrack but I dunno, just felt like it. Frack my life, I'm melting.

Hope everyone else is well!

* * *

to **omggcece**. I'm so pleased you like my line 'Honey, just because you're standing doesn't mean you're up.' Use it wisely :P

I'm going to go down a slushy or some ice cream or… something… It's sauna worthy in here.

J103

LONG LIVE DL!


End file.
